Having Good Times With Bad Guys
by Radio Muses
Summary: In a time where Mystic Falls is run by The Originals, Caroline is selected to be taken to serve as a pet for one of the most powerful Originals there is. Klaroline AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter One**

We all stand in straight lines. My hands are at my sides much like everyone else's. My hands grow extremely sweaty and I feel the urge to scratch my head. We are all female. I always loved being a girl; I loved having long hair and pretty dresses. But know that _they _are in control; all of Mystic Falls has been cut down to pale blue, white, and gray clothing. The previously white sundress that is now a dusty gray clings to my body rather uncomfortably and the need I feel to constantly adjust it is tiring. I have owned this dress for three years. I would gladly give it up if I could. But the waiting line for a new one would take ages.

I feel a hand snake its way into mine and I look down at the olive skin in contrast to my fair skin. My best friend Elena Gilbert gives me a weak smile and squeezes my hand. They always keep the Founding Families in the front with no particular order thankfully. I don't know what I would do if it Elena wasn't with me. I exchange a glance at my other best friend Bonnie who is a good two rows behind us but she doesn't catch my eyes. She looks straight up at the stage where I suddenly find my eyes staring at a second after. _She _clears her throat and Caroline's hand is gone.

"Well good afternoon everyone!" She pipes gleefully; her blood red lips puckered and stretched out in a smile. "Before we start, I would just like to welcome our new ladies for their first year and the many to come," a few awkward coughs and sniffles come out as a response. "I am Rebekah, for those who were unaware."

The silence is almost unbearable. I hope she can just take her handful and go already. I would feel really bad for whatever poor girls get put into separate cages and sent off the Originals but all I know is in all of the three years I have participated in this, I haven't been chosen, and I really don't plan too. "Founding Family Females are always first."

One of her brothers arrives, Kol I think his name was, holding a very big glass bowl filled with names. He gives her a nod, and she uses the tips of her fingers to shuffle around the crisp white pieces of paper. When her hand stops, so does my breathing.

"Caroline Forbes," Her eyes find mine as if her calling my name was purposely done and choke on words. I am going to die.

In a flash, a man I have never seen before takes my wrist in his strong grasp and tugs me forward. He injects me with the same clear liquid other poor girls were injected with a year ago and the year before that. I expect to see Elena or Bonnie jump up and try and save me but when I look desperately to Bonnie she looks at her feet and Elena picks at the strands of loose string falling from her dress. _This is it. You are dead. _My mind tells me defeated.

"Please," I whimper to the man as my vision begins to blur.

"_I think she's dead…"_

"_Her chest is still moving,"_

"_She got the injection before we did,"_

"Ugh," I groan. I try and lift myself up but I am immediately pushed back down. My eyes are squinted as I attempt to get my vision back. Silver bars surround me, and other girls of different ages are in their own set of bars. The cage is short so I can't lift myself up. It's dark outside, and then I realize I am not panicking when I should be. "No, no, no, no, no." The volume of my voice increases with every no.

All the other girls look at me with strange looks. "What?" I grumble feeling for my wrist. They quickly look away. My wrist is throbbing and a let out a moan of pain. We are in a dark room with one small window. How long have I been out? "What's going to happen?" I hear a small voice ask. My stomach clenches, she's just a kid. "You're going to die," I blurt out immediately using my throbbing limb to cover my mouth.

"What the hell? You can't tell a kid that," Someone shrieks at me. After a minute of soothing, it goes back to the dead silence. "I'm Caroline," I say shyly. All my fellow_ inmates _slowly turn their heads and one girl in the back that I can't get a good view of shouts, "Yeah, we know! You were the drama queen who decided to cause a scene. Now where are all locked up because _we don't know how to behave_."

"Sorry," I mutter awkwardly. I am sure we are here for days but that can't be the case because the color of the window has only changed fully once from dark to pink to yellow. _That's it? They just keep girls here to starve. Well at least I'm not missing anything back home. _I think.

"Well ladies I am just starving! Thank heavens you're all here!" Everyone's heads perk up to the malicious voice that opens the door. My stomach churns and I feel my body move to the far end of my cage. The cold metal that hits the back of my neck causes goose bumps to rise and my legs stretch out to try and get me farther away from where he is. His head cocks to the side and I can feel his burning gaze although I am looking away.

Everyone begins to cower away and whimper at his presence by I refuse to. I look down at my grey dress and hope he either doesn't like blondes enough to bother them or enjoy blondes but won't hurt them. His steps grow closer and my breath hitches. "Tsk Tsk Tsk… you sure are a pretty little thing." He mocks me. But I still don't look up.

He kicks my cage I let out a shriek. I look up at him eyes watering and hands squeezing my sides. I must look like a dead puppy. "Hey Blondie," he sing songs, "I'm talking to you." He says bending down to my level. His pale blue eyes bore into my own and I whisper my response. "Yes?"

He smiles at this. "I normally go for brunettes. Such a shame really, you do have a pretty face." Unsure of what to do I look up at him. "Thank you?"

"Oh! I know! Stefan would just love you!" He says gleefully. My eyes widen at this. Stefan is the notorious ripper. He'd not only kill me, but do it as painfully as possible. Before I could respond, the cage door is unlocked and yanked open. He pulls me out of the cage and over his shoulder and chuckles.

"Damon, don't play with your food. That's my job," I hear a playful voice say as he locks the door behind us. Damon just laughs and I watch as he puts me down and guides me by my shoulders to the Ripper. "Actually Brother, I picked her especially for you." Damon grins.

"What, did you make her drink vervain? Trying to poison me?" The Ripper asks twirling a piece of my curled hair between his fingers. I stay silent and close my eyes. "Come on Stefan, you cannot seriously be turning this one down. I mean look at her." His hands trail down my body and I immediately try and escape from his hold but he pulls me further into his embrace. "Ah, ah, ah, Blondie. Let my brother Stefan get a good look at you."

He pushes into Stefan's arms and Stefan holds me with ease. "You are pretty," he murmurs in my neck and I look away from Damon's curious eyes towards the door that I imagine as an exit. "She smells wonderful too." Damon agrees.

The door opens and a man shouts, "I always get first pick!"

His eyes land on me and he smiles. I watch lip between my teeth as he strides over to Stefan and I. "Klaus I got her first," he says shielding me away from the beautiful man before me. "But like I said, I _always_ get first pick. His hand extends towards my face and strokes my cheek lightly before his thumb removes my lip from my teeth. "Such pretty lips." He mumbles. "What is your name, love?"

"Caroline," I say eagerly to be removed from Stefan's ever so tightening embrace. "Caroline," he repeats. My name rolls of his tongue with ease and I am sure my legs are getting weaker with every word that falls from those lips._ Caroline! You are better than this. He is a monster! You're too smart to be seduced by him!_

"I am too smart to be seduced by you," I say to myself out loud without even realizing it. He smirks at me, "That is why I feel I am going to take a liking to you,"

He glares at Stefan, "Release her." I feel Stefan's grip loosen and my hands limply fall to their sides. He smiles at me once again, "Come Caroline," He extends his hand I gladly take it as my mind continues to scold me endlessly.

**A/N: Not quite sure about this. Review your thoughts about it please. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not quite sure about this. Review your thoughts about it please. Thanks for reading.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

My mind is practically screaming protest at me but I ignore them for a reason I am not sure. I miss my mom, I even miss Elena and Bonnie despite the fact that they did not try to save my when I know I would jump up for them. _Caroline! What are you doing? You are not to willingly follow a vampire nor befriend him! _I can hear my mother's icy voice in my head as Klaus leads me to God knows where.

When we go up a staircase and down a hall, there is a door. It is bright red; different from all the other doors I've seen since arriving here. My hand tightens around his and a let out a whimper. He is surely going to kill me in here. I feel him squeeze my hand in response and he chuckles. Well at least I know he finds my terror amusing. "Relax, love. I promise not to kill you." The door quietly creeks open and I shut my eyes prepared to see a dark dungeon or torture chamber.

As the door opens, I am met with many different popping colors and designs. My eyes open wide and a look in awe. "They are beautiful." I whisper. He smiles at me, satisfied. He ushers me and closes the door behind him. "Caroline do you know why I took you as my own?" He asks. I think it's a rhetorical question so I answer with, "You're hungry?"

He chuckles at this. But shakes his head, "I wish to experience the world with someone. You see I have lived over a thousand years by myself with no human companion. Believe it or not it gets very lonely and boring. So to keep things interesting we came up with a system." He motions to a wall with a picture of Rebekah and "The Bowl of Fate". I nod following along.

"I have been watching you over the years and have taken quite a liking to you and your light." When he speaks about light it sparks a distant memory within me.

About a year ago Bonnie found out she was a witch. Elena and I didn't really understand at first. We all snuck out at night because Bonnie claimed it was an emergency. Because we were all under strict orders by The Originals, stalking throughout the night was extremely horrible and could potentially get us all killed, but it was for a friend. Thinking back on it now I wonder if my Bonnie and Elena miss me… probably not. We walk to this old crumbled tomb and Bonnie points to the dark opening, "In there! Come on!"

Elena and I share a look but follow Bonnie anyway. When we enter I can hardly see anything except the faint light shining on Bonnie's face from the moonlight. I can smell fresh dirt and my hand finds Elena's and she holds on tight. The thought of being caught after hours is the most horrifying feeling ever.

"Bonnie what are we even doing? I can't see anything and if they catch us out here, we are dead!" I hiss.

"Okay, okay! Um… light! We need some light!" I watch as she stumbles around the dark cave to retrieve what I suspect is a flash light or lantern but instead she has a un lit candle. Elena tilts her head to the side like a curious puppy but I let out a groan. We really shouldn't be out.

"Bonnie, please hurry! You know if my mom finds out I am gone she will do the modest thing and summon them." I whine, rocking back and forth on my heels. Bonnie rolls her eyes at me and closes her eyes and begins to mumble. I watch confused as to why this is occurring. Just as I am about to complain a tiny spark ignites at the very tip of the candle. Elena and I gasp and I retract my hand from hers. My palms are nervous sweaty and Bonnie nose begins to bleed.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie! What's happening? Are you okay?" Elena goes to walk over to her but Bonnie is on the floor convulsing. _Oh no. I am dead. Sooo dead. _My mind repeats continuously. Reluctantly I approach where Elena is to try and help my friend but it is all too much for me. Just as I am about to scream and beg Bonnie to wake up so we can make a run for it, the crunching of rocks causes Elena and I to freeze in our tracks. _Oh God no._ I cover my mouth with my hand and shut my eyes tight. This could not be happening.

"Well, look what we have here. Oh, how I love me some night walkers." I hear the chuckle of who I know now as Damon. I peek one eye open and see his tongue peek out and wet his lips. Damon is wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. It is the most expensive outfit I have ever laid eyes on. "Oh, and is that I witch I see?" He speeds over to Elena and Bonnie. When he kneels down, Elena whimpers as tears begin to flood her eyes.

"Are you going to kill us?" She asks him looking up at him bravely. In an instant his eyes soften. His hand reaches towards her chin and angles it up before brushing her tears away. It is such an intimate moment that I almost feel bad for being near them. He is beautiful and she is beautiful. And I'm…I'm just Caroline.

"Elena, did you know that whenever we find witches, we are supposed to turn them in?" Elena shakes her head "no" and he smiles.

"I am going to get you home and you will remember this as a warning. If you sneak out again I will take you all," he says looking over at me and back to Elena, "to the place you really don't want to go."

"Thank you," Elena says sincerely. I stay quiet. Before he goes to pick Bonnie up, Elena pipes up, "How do you know my name?"

Damon smirks up at her, "Well enough to make sure that your name is never in "The Bowl of Fate"

Elena's mouth is open in surprise as Damon lifts Bonnie's body over his shoulder and leads the way out. As jealous as I constantly am when it comes to Elena, this is at the top of my list.

A vampire who is cold and heartless and has no remorse, makes sure Elena is the one to never, ever, ever be selected to be sacrificed. My mind is yelling things at me and feeding my insecurities. _It's always Elena. She is the one every one picks for everything. You're only second best! _I shut my eyes in attempt to shut them up but to no avail. I know I am a total bitch for thinking those thoughts but I cannot help it. The only guys who even find me remotely attractive are always looking for a rebound after Elena or have been rejected by Elena. _Fucking Elena and her Golden Vagina! _My mind curses her.

When we are all returned home in bed, this is all I can think about. It continues to bother me as Klaus begins to speak again,

"So, what are you planning with me?" I ask him. His lips form into a line and he looks at the floor before his eyes flicker up to mine.

"I would like to leave this small town and go around the world… with you." He licks his lips and watches me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I would like that." I say softy. He smiles clearly happy with my answer and extends his hand out to me. I take it and he twirls me around and laugh as giddy as possible.

I am finally someone's first choice.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for my words regarding Elena. I am starting Caroline's personality and character from season one because in the beginning she and Elena were sort of rivals in her mind and the reason she gave in so easily because Klaus took an interest in her no one else ever did without considering Elena first. As a human Caroline was very naïve. For example, Damon took advantage of her and she let him because of getting rejected by Stefan due to the fact he wanted Elena. So… anywho hoped you liked the Delena moment and please review and give me a heads up of what you would like to see in future chapters. And don't worry I won't have Caroline being Mary Sue for long! She will grow and become the mature and awesome vamp girl in no time! Again please review your thoughts they keep me writing! Thanks for Favoriting and Following and reviewing last chapter. You guys make my day!**


End file.
